DOAngels : Chambre d'étudiantes
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Alors qu'elles sont à l'université, Lisa et Tina partagent une chambre d'étudiantes. Lisa est studieuse, obnubilée par son travail ; Tina aime la fête et draguer les garçons. Mais certains instants n'appartiennent qu'à elles...


**Chambre d'étudiantes**

Les rayons mourants d'un Soleil couchant qui n'avait fait, de la journée, que de timides apparitions au travers d'un voile de pâles nuages hivernaux passèrent par la fenêtre, tombant sur l'étalage soigneusement ordonné de ses livres et de ses cahiers. Leur lueur mordorée mais pourtant dépourvue de chaleur se noya dans la lumière plus crue que projetait sa lampe de bureau, éclaircissant à peine l'ombre de son corps qui s'étirait sur le sol de sa chambre aux pieds de sa chaise. Ils s'échouèrent à l'endroit même où le regard de Lisa demeurait rivé depuis un long moment, déjà : l'énoncé du problème qu'elle ne parvenait à résoudre.

Un problème de probabilités, portant sur une longue série de tirages aléatoires dans des conditions elles-mêmes successivement différentes. Pour le résoudre, il fallait en passer par un grand nombre de calculs très complexes dans lesquels intervenaient toutes sortes de joyeusetés dont les mathématiques avaient le secret : intégration, formule de probabilités totales, théorème de Bayes et autres principes d'inclusion/exclusion… Un véritable casse-tête chinois dont la résolution encore largement incomplète couvrait déjà quatre pages de son grand cahier. Mais la solution finale continuait encore, malgré ses efforts de lui échapper.

Si la biologie était le véritable point fort de l'étudiante surdouée, cet exercice de mathématiques n'aurait pas dû, en vérité, lui poser, justement, autant de problèmes. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, après avoir déjà enchaîné, jusqu'alors sans difficulté notable, près d'une trentaine de problèmes plus ou moins similaires, elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour en trouver la solution. Et plus cette solution continuait de lui échapper, moins elle parvenait à se concentrer et plus elle s'énervait. De minute en minute moins capable de contenir ce tracas, elle s'était mise à remuer nerveusement sur sa chaise, à balancer de temps à autres le buste d'avant en arrière, ce qui finissait par l'obliger à rajuster ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez, et à grogner, parfois, de mécontentement. Cela faisait à présent une bonne demi-heure qu'elle n'avançait plus et que ses calculs ne la menaient nulle part c'était insupportable.

D'ailleurs, à quoi pouvait bien servir un problème aussi alambiqué ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus inutile, de plus absurde, de plus fat en mathématiques, que l'étude des probabilités ? Ce n'était rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'une science de l'ignorance. Elle ne faisait en effet que mettre en relief l'ignorance au moins partielle des causes de l'évènement étudié. « Une intelligence qui pour un instant donné connaîtrait toutes les forces dont la nature est animée et la situation respective des êtres qui la composent, si d'ailleurs elle était assez vaste pour soumettre ses données à l'analyse, embrasserait dans la même formule les mouvements des plus grands corps de l'univers et ceux du plus léger atome : rien ne serait incertain pour elle, et l'avenir comme le passé serait présent à ses yeux » avait écrit Pierre Simon Laplace, et un esprit aussi rationnel que celui de Lisa ne pouvait être qu'entièrement d'accord avec lui. Les probabilités, ce n'était rien d'autre que les miettes de cette intelligence que se partageaient leurs pauvres cerveaux à l'entendement exigu : de vulgaires tâtonnements incertains, le contraire exact de ce qui fait une science.

Lisa songeait ainsi qu'il était parfaitement faux de considérer qu'une pièce de monnaie avait cinquante pour cent de chances de tomber sur pile ou sur face. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de prendre n'importe quelle pièce et de la lancer en l'air une vingtaine de fois pour constater que le compte n'y était pas. Le résultat d'une telle expérience ne reposait en rien sur la chance ou le hasard, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs que d'autres noms sous lesquels désigner cette fameuse ignorance des conditions initiales de ladite expérience. Ce résultat dépendait strictement d'un certain nombre de facteurs tels que la masse, le volume et donc la densité de la pièce, sa forme et son profil aérodynamique, la vitesse du vent et la pression atmosphérique au moment du lancer, la puissance et la direction dudit lancer, la constitution et la texture des surfaces de lancement et de réception… En arriver à songer que lancer une pièce à pile ou face, c'était se donner une chance sur deux de gagner ou de perdre, c'était admettre avec la plus grande rigueur son ignorance parfaite de toutes ces conditions de départ. C'était, selon Lisa, bien davantage spéculer que calculer.

Le candidat face aux portes de Monty Hall n'avait ni une ni deux chances sur trois de tomber sur la voiture : il avait déjà gagné ou perdu avant même que le jeu ne commence… L'illusion de hasard, de chance, de probabilité, ne venait et ne viendrait jamais que de l'ignorance des conditions exactes de l'expérience qui en déterminaient déjà de façon inéluctable le dénouement.

Et à ce propos, Lisa n'ignorait justement rien de la raison pour laquelle elle ne parvenait, en cet instant, plus à se concentrer correctement sur son exercice et pour laquelle son esprit se mettait à se disperser dans ces vaines digressions philosophiques. Et cette raison se faisait tenace, difficile à écarter. La jeune surdouée ne pouvait cependant se permettre aucune distraction, car une série d'importants examens approchait à grands pas et il lui fallait ainsi étudier plus assidûment que jamais.

Nerveusement, elle mâchonnait la gomme de son crayon, essayant bien davantage de se défaire de toutes les pensées intruses qui parasitaient avec effronterie son esprit que de poursuivre la résolution inachevée de son problème. Mais c'était, hélas, un peu comme essayer de dissiper un épais brouillard en battant des bras cela n'avait aucun effet.

Pour essayer de calmer ses jambes qui ne cessaient de s'agiter, et pour arrêter d'abîmer la gomme de son crayon à force de la ronger, Lisa porta la main droite jusqu'au bas de sa jupe droite bleu marine et la posa sur sa cuisse nue, un peu au-dessus de son genou. Elle réussit ainsi à cesser de gigoter et tâcha d'en profiter pour réfléchir aussi posément que possible à la démonstration qu'elle avait entamée.

Au bout d'un certain temps d'intenses et complexes réflexions, il lui sembla deviner une piste qu'elle commença mentalement à explorer… mais à la vérité, mue par l'autre partie de son cerveau qui n'était absolument pas d'humeur à s'adonner aux mathématiques, sa main droite s'était aussi mise à explorer. D'abord la partie nue de sa cuisse elle avait ôté ses collants après être rentrée de ses cours dans l'après-midi car il faisait bien assez chaud dans la chambre… Puis Lisa laissa inconsciemment la main séditieuse glisser d'un simple pouce sous sa jupe… Le crayon qu'elle tenait encore venait lui en frotter l'intérieur ce contact l'apaisa soudain d'une bien plaisante manière… Une demi capitulation face aux tourments qui l'agitaient qui lui fit pourtant l'effet d'une victoire. Il lui semblait que la piste qu'elle avait découverte la menait bien quelque part et elle continua ainsi de l'évaluer de tête sans rien écrire encore, laissant distraitement son crayon continuer de vagabonder sous sa jupe. La tendre gomme à son extrémité ne tarda bientôt plus à rencontrer le coton épais de sa culotte.

Bientôt, Lisa ressentit une sorte de jubilation, qui pouvait indifféremment provenir de ce qu'il lui semblait enfin deviner un mince rai de lumière au bout du tunnel de son raisonnement que du frottement lent et régulier de la gomme contre son intimité au travers du tissu de son sous-vêtement…

Subitement, comme frappée par un éclair de génie, elle sortit le crayon de sous sa jupe et griffonna à la hâte un long calcul… puis le ratura presque aussitôt, réalisant qu'elle avait fait fausse route. Le raisonnement qu'elle avait formulé dans sa tête était erroné : ça ne collait pas.

Elle avait décidément la tête ailleurs… Ailleurs que là où son corps aurait voulu être, à dire vrai. Lorsque les deux ne sont pas d'accord, cela ne fait généralement pas bon ménage…

Désappointée, Lisa grommela à voix basse. Retrouver un semblant de concentration après cette déception ne serait pas chose aisée…

Lisa porta la main à son col. Elle avait chaud, défit le premier bouton de son chemisier blanc afin d'aérer un peu sa poitrine comprimée… et résista à grand-peine à l'envie de le déboutonner jusqu'en bas pour laisser ses seins gonflés en jaillir impudemment… Pourquoi avait-elle si soudainement envie de les sentir se balancer, aussi libres que l'air ?... Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant le premier examen partiel : il lui fallait bosser. Et faire fi de la moindre distraction. Réussir ces examens, c'était mille fois plus important que… que la bagatelle. Mille fois plus important ! Elle devait donc rester parfaitement concentrée.

Après que cette première piste n'eût rien donné, Lisa s'employa à attaquer le problème différemment. Peut-être que changer d'optique lui permettrait de voir une chose qui lui avait échappé. Une corrélation entre deux évènements s'établiraient peut-être et lui permettrait ainsi de calculer leurs probabilités. Oui, elle devait s'efforcer de résoudre tous les calculs concernant les évènements non indépendants du problème. Ce serait assez simple et cela lui permettrait certainement de réussir plus facilement à résoudre le reste.

Hélas, maintenant que son crayon était revenu se coincer entre ses dents, ses entrailles ne faisaient que recommencer à crier leur faim, diluant le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait plus avidement encore. Elle s'était remise à s'agiter sur sa chaise, perdait complètement le fil de ses réflexions sitôt qu'elle commençait à le dérouler. Elle en venait à crever d'envie de se lever en retroussant sa jupe pour frotter son entrejambe si distrait à l'angle de son bureau comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une collégienne qui découvrait les premiers émois de l'adolescence. Dans ce domaine-là comme dans celui des études, à dire vrai, elle avait été quelque peu précoce… C'était d'ailleurs justement en remuant sur sa chaise à force de travailler qu'un soir, un peu comme celui-ci, elle avait fait cette sensationnelle découverte. A cette époque, la jeune fille n'osait pas encore se toucher, elle en avait bien trop honte… mais le plaisir exerçait déjà sur elle une fascination irrésistible et était venu plus d'une fois perturber l'esprit de l'enfant d'ordinaire si sage et studieuse qu'elle était, peuplant peu à peu certains de ses rêves de fantasmes époustouflants, étrangement difficiles à dissiper.

A l'aube de ses quinze ans, alors qu'elle venait d'entamer, avec une année d'avance, sa « junior year », l'avant-dernière année de lycée, Lisa s'était enfin sentie prête à connaître sa première expérience avec un garçon. Romantique, elle se laissa séduire par l'un des quelques prétendants qu'attirait autour d'elle sa déjà fort remarquable beauté juvénile, convaincue qu'ils étaient faits pour se donner l'un à l'autre. Ce fut un désastre. Impatiente et nerveuse, elle ne fit que mettre davantage mal à l'aise un garçon qui n'avait pas plus d'expérience qu'elle et qui fit preuve d'une singulière méconnaissance du corps féminin. Leur rapport fut aussi bref que douloureux, presque aussi aseptisé qu'une opération chirurgicale. Mais le pire, ce fut que le garçon en question, en vérité peu attentionné, ayant obtenu d'elle ce qu'il convoitait, l'abandonna dès le lendemain de cette triste expérience dire qu'il s'était contenté de peu, cet inculte imbécile, serait un bien bel euphémisme. Cruellement désillusionnée, Lisa ne porta dès lors plus le moindre intérêt aux garçons, préférant de loin se consacrer à ses études et soulager par elle-même les pulsions qui de temps en temps continuaient néanmoins de la prendre.

Jusqu'à l'été de ses dix-sept ans.

Ce fut avec un camarade de classe devenu, au fil du temps, un ami proche. Envers lequel elle n'avait jusqu'alors pourtant jamais ressenti le moindre désir. Cela se produisit sans prévenir, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache lequel avait si soudainement ainsi attiré l'autre. Lui était encore vierge, mais il se montra étonnamment doux et attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Elle se servit de toute son expérience pour le guider, le ralentir dans ses emportements lorsqu'il y en eut besoin, veillant avec soin à ne pas reproduire le même fiasco que la première fois, étrangement sereine et confiante. Ce ne fut pas parfait, loin de là ce fut bien mieux que cela. Ce fut absolument merveilleux. Exactement ce dont elle avait rêvé durant toute son adolescence.

Hélas, cet automne-ci, Lisa devait partir loin de là pour entrer à l'université. Leur idylle fut brève, mais intense. Positivement inoubliable, cette fois.

Depuis qu'elle était à la fac, Lisa avait bien connu une ou deux aventures… mais avait rapidement préféré renoncer pour l'instant aux relations sentimentales. Elle n'avait que peu de goût envers les histoires sans lendemain, sans sentiments, et chercher à entamer une relation sérieuse demandait un temps qu'accaparaient complètement ses études qui étaient pour l'heure sa seule et unique priorité, dont elle n'entendait plus se laisser distraire au moins jusqu'à l'obtention de son premier diplôme universitaire. Et ce diplôme, elle comptait bien l'avoir aussi en avance. Elle était d'ailleurs déjà bien partie pour. Arrivée au milieu de sa deuxième année, elle avait pratiquement bouclé son premier cycle universitaire et étudiait déjà, en candidat libre, les programmes réservés aux classes les plus avancées du cursus de génie génétique elle avait ainsi déjà passé avec succès plusieurs examens d'un niveau normalement bien plus élevé que le sien. En brillant de la sorte dans ses études, elle espérait pouvoir décrocher une bourse pour une institution infiniment plus prestigieuse que la petite université d'Etat qu'elle fréquentait, comme Caltech ou le MIT où elle pourrait alors se former jusqu'à l'obtention de son doctorat et où elle ambitionnait de devenir par la suite enseignante-chercheuse si aucune autre offre plus alléchante dans la recherche ne se présentait à elle.

Etait-il simplement envisageable qu'elle échouât à s'assurer ce bel avenir à cause de l'infime grain de sable que constituait sa seule libido ?... Absurde ! Certainement autant que le concept des probabilités ! Et pourtant… Cet infime grain de sable bien entêté l'empêcherait au moins de venir à bout de ce problème ce soir si elle n'y prenait pas garde ! En temps normal, les matches et les entraînements avec son équipe de volley lui permettaient d'évacuer cette frustration dont elle n'était pas moins coutumière qu'une autre. Mais l'imminence de ses partiels ne lui laissait plus le temps de se consacrer à de telles activités, ces derniers jours. Elle devait à tout prix réviser, pour être au meilleur de sa forme intellectuelle au moment des examens. Elle n'avait ainsi d'autre choix que d'endurer courageusement cette privation tout en restant concentrée sur son objectif.

Mais après une si longue période d'abstinence, cela devenait hélas pour elle infiniment plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et chaque nouvel échec dans sa tentative de résoudre son problème ne semblait qu'aviver la faim sourde qui couvait dans les tréfonds de son ventre… Puisqu'il apparaissait aussi que le laisser venir chatouiller l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps capricieux avait pour effet de la calmer quelque peu, Lisa se résigna à laisser son crayon s'enfouir de nouveau sous sa jupe et venir frotter contre sa culotte. Profitant de ce répit, elle se remit à associer mentalement les termes et les chiffres qu'elle avait sous les yeux, les additionnant, les soustrayant, les multipliant, les divisant, les factorisant, les développant entre eux dans l'espoir, qui semblait se faire de plus en plus illusoire, de parvenir enfin à une solution.

Cependant le remède à sa déconcentration ne dura qu'un temps et ne tarda pas à révéler des effets bien plus pervers. Lisa commençait à se laisser obnubiler par l'envie d'écarter le tissu épais et grossier de sa culotte du chemin de son crayon pour le laisser s'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à l'utérus… Elle se mit à prier que, si elle venait d'aventure à céder à cette pulsion bien malvenue, la douleur parviendrait à lui faire oublier l'envie de plus en plus forte qu'elle avait de se sentir intégralement remplie… tout en craignant que cela ne ferait au contraire que grandir cette bien irraisonnable obsession…

Ce fut alors que s'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la petite chambre estudiantine, laissant passer une énergique adolescente aux cheveux auburn mi-longs, grande et joliment bien faite, tout enroulée, entièrement nue, dans une serviette. Dans un sursaut, Lisa retira précipitamment sa main de sous sa jupe et, alors que les sifflotements enjoués de Tina la dérangeaient, elle rouspéta :

« S'il te plaît, je bosse, là ! »

Du moins, j'essaie…

« Sorry ! » s'excusa la sublime Aphrodite dans un sourire enjoué.

Tina passa d'un pas léger entre les deux lits simples de la chambre rangés contre le mur auquel Lisa, à son bureau près de la fenêtre, tournait le dos pour aller jusqu'à l'armoire qui se trouvait juste en face de celui qu'elle occupait. Essayant de prêter le moins d'attention possible à sa colocataire, Lisa se remit à ses probabilités. Mais alors qu'elle tentait encore, avec l'énergie vindicative du désespoir, de se concentrer dessus, le parfum vanillé du shampoing de Tina lui chatouilla agréablement les narines, l'emportant aussitôt dans un sublime jardin d'orchidées indiciblement moins morne que les pages de son cahier noircies d'équations et de rageuses ratures…

Encore partie pour un rencard, songea Lisa avec amertume. Le troisième en une semaine. Sans doute même pas avec le même mec que la dernière fois… Et qui se prolongerait à nouveau par une nuit torride, à n'en pas douter… Alors qu'elle ne ferait que travailler sur ses problèmes jusqu'à tard dans la soirée avant d'aller se coucher, seule… Un sentiment soudain de cruelle injustice lui étreignit le cœur et acheva de la déconcentrer totalement. Abandonnant un moment ses équations, Lisa tourna le regard vers Tina qui ouvrait sa penderie pour y trouver quelque chose de convenable à porter pour son rendez-vous galant. « Convenable » ayant bien entendu ici le sens de « suffisamment osé pour mettre ses courbes provocantes en valeur » et de « pas trop indécent quand même pour tâcher de ne pas choquer les puritaines mœurs publiques ». Tina excellait dans cette étrange alchimie, et Lisa n'était que trop habituée à ce petit manège…

Cela faisant à présent presque un semestre que Lisa et Tina partageaient la même chambre d'étudiantes. Tina était plus âgée que Lisa d'une année, mais l'élève surdouée qu'était Lisa était cependant entrée à l'université alors que son amie n'en était encore qu'à sa « senior year », sa dernière année de lycée. Au terme de cette année scolaire là, la colocataire avec laquelle Lisa partageait cette chambre, ayant terminé sa dernière année d'étude universitaire, était partie, laissant la place vacante. Lisa avait donc proposé à Tina de lui garder cette place au cas où elle s'inscrirait dans la même faculté qu'elle. Tina avait aussitôt saisi le prétexte de ne plus être séparée de sa meilleure amie pour se défaire de sa mère poule de père qui, depuis la mort de son épouse Alicia, tristement emportée par une grave maladie, se figurait que son devoir le plus pressant était de régenter la vie de sa fille dans ses détails les plus infimes… et les plus intimes, aussi… Ici, l'adolescente rebelle pouvait enfin vivre comme elle l'entendait, et ne s'en privait absolument pas ! Lisa était on ne peut mieux placée pour le constater.

Passant gaiement et d'un œil connaisseur en revue sa garde-robe, Tina songeait avec excitation au jeune homme avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous. C'était un étudiant discret qu'elle avait remarqué le jour même sur l'un des bancs de son cours de chimie, et abordé sitôt la fin du cours sonnée. Aux bellâtres capitaines d'équipes de sport, dont l'arrogance était souvent des plus écœurantes, elle préférait de loin ce genre de spécimens plus réservés qui se révélaient finalement être, le plus souvent, de bien meilleurs amants. Plus soucieux de faire bonne impression, ne fût-ce que pour une seule nuit, ils se montraient en effet beaucoup plus attentifs et patients, plus à l'écoute de leurs partenaires. Tina trépignait à vrai dire d'impatience à la perspective de l'énième soirée de bonheur qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

Ce détail n'échappait pas à sa studieuse colocataire et l'emplissait même, au vu de sa propre situation, d'une certaine jalousie. Elle aurait certainement préféré s'en empêcher, mais Lisa s'imagina bientôt sa meilleure amie dans les bras de cet inconnu qui la faisait d'ores et déjà frémir d'excitation. Ses propres tourments n'en furent en rien apaisés, bien au contraire.

Consciente du mal que cela lui ferait d'en entendre la réponse, Lisa posa tout de même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Il t'emmène où, ce soir ?

– Rien de très extravagant, je suppose, répondit pensivement Tina, l'index sur le bord merveilleusement charnu de sa lèvre inférieure. D'abord un film au cinéma, et puis un petit resto sympa… »

Elle ajouta, avec une petite moue pensive :

« J'ai bien envie de fruits de mer… Après tout, c'est moi qui invite ! »

Tina était une femme moderne, après tout. Et aussi pleinement assumée, ce qui ébranlait pas mal de ses conquêtes, il fallait le dire. Ils auraient cependant bien tort de s'en plaindre. Ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de le faire ne la méritaient pas.

« Et ensuite… »

Avec un petit gloussement gamin, Tina laissa à dessein sa phrase en suspens. Elle n'avait rien de formellement prévu pour ensuite. Mais Lisa savait aussi bien qu'elle jusqu'où Tina espérait que cela allait les mener, son galant et elle. A l'inverse de Lisa, la belle allumeuse ne faisait absolument rien pour museler ses appétits. Tina proclamait sans honte qu'elle était jeune et que son souci du moment n'était absolument pas de trouver l'âme sœur. Elle voulait seulement s'amuser. Profiter le plus possible du printemps de sa vie avant de s'assagir un peu. Juste un tout petit peu ! Et alors qu'elle commençait à se faire quelque peu connaître sur les rings de la région, elle se souciait nettement moins qu'elle de ses études, sans pour autant se laisser aller à être une véritable mauvaise élève. Quelquefois, Lisa l'enviait un peu : où trouvait-elle l'énergie de mener une vie aussi débridée ?...

Mais ce qu'elle lui enviait à coup sûr, à cet instant précis, et bien qu'elle s'en voulût de le faire, c'était le programme de sa soirée, et plus particulièrement celui, tacite, de sa fin de soirée, tandis qu'elle se condamnait de son côté à rester sur une faim aveugle et sourde qu'il aurait été absurde, maintenant, de continuer à nier. Lisa avait beau en connaître les raisons, et savoir que c'était de bonnes raisons, elle commençait à trouver cette réalité profondément injuste.

Tina venait de finir de sélectionner, parmi les nombreux modèles que comprenait sa garde‑robe, l'ensemble de lingerie qu'elle porterait sous ses vêtements. Un ensemble particulièrement sexy, eu égard à l'objectif qu'elle escomptait bien atteindre au terme de cette soirée. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver quoi mettre par-dessus. Le temps de faire ce choix, Tina se retourna vers son lit pour y déposer la culotte et le soutien-gorge de fine dentelle, tous deux d'un élégant violet sombre, sous les yeux de Lisa qui continuait étrangement de la suivre du regard, dorénavant trop distraite pour s'en retourner sereinement à ses probabilités.

Tina se remit sans attendre à fouiller dans sa penderie. Elle dénicha bientôt un adorable débardeur de couleur noire qui lui plut. Il lui irait sans doute à merveille, sous une veste plus chaude, car le fond de l'air était encore frais en ce début du mois de mars. Peut-être une jolie veste en jean, songea‑t‑elle. Elle trouva rapidement l'article en question et superposa les deux sur son buste tandis qu'elle observait d'un œil scrutateur ce que cela donnait dans le grand miroir accroché sur la face intérieure de la porte du meuble. Satisfaite du résultat, Tina allait de nouveau se retourner vers son lit pour y déposer ses vêtements lorsque l'apparition du reflet de Lisa juste derrière le sien les lui fit, de surprise, tomber des mains.

« Tu te fais vraiment belle pour ce soir, lui susurra son amie presque à l'oreille.

– Que veux-tu ? plaisanta Tina une fois la surprise passée. Je ne dois pas décevoir mon public.

– J'espère que ce petit crétin réalise un peu la chance qu'il a… »

Tina ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de l'entendre persifler de la sorte. Lisa n'avait toujours approuvé que très moyennement son attitude insouciante vis-à-vis des études et ses sorties qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop nombreuses, même si elle s'abstenait tout de même en général de les lui reprocher. Cependant, Tina ne tarda pas à comprendre que la désapprobation était loin d'être le seul motif à ce reproche.

Lisa avait déposé sur son bureau les lunettes à monture noire qu'elle ne portait que pour travailler et s'était approchée tout près, très près d'elle, dans son dos. Tina pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur son épaule. Etonnant qu'elle ne l'eût pas entendue venir ! Elle savait se faire discrète comme une ombre, quelquefois… Sans mot dire, Lisa vint poser l'un de ses doigts sur le nœud qui, presque sous l'aisselle de son bras droit, retenait la serviette rose pâle passée autour de Tina. Le doigt caressa d'abord ce nœud lentement, très délicatement, presque avec respect, ce qui laissa sa belle colocataire, laquelle retenait alors son souffle, un moment dans l'expectative… puis tira sans crier gare dessus pour le défaire d'un geste sec. La serviette de la jolie lutteuse en herbe tomba aussitôt sur le sol et Lisa se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant le reflet de son corps de nymphe entièrement dénudé se dessiner dans le miroir. A la vue de la poitrine à l'opulence fantasmagorique qui s'offrait maintenant à son regard, Lisa sentit un délicieux frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine et colla son corps tout contre le dos de son amie. Le violent élancement dans son ventre qu'elle avait jusque‑là vainement tenté d'ignorer se fit aussitôt plus impétueux, plus féroce : il ne s'éteindrait plus.

Tina sourit à son reflet nu d'un air désabusé, immédiatement avertie des intentions de sa colocataire. Elle choisissait bien son moment !

« Tu ne devais pas bosser ? objecta-t-elle avec pertinence.

– Ne te moque pas de moi, répliqua Lisa en fustigeant à voix basse son ton goguenard.

– Je vais devoir y aller, tu sais ?...

– On a encore le temps » affirma-t-elle sans se soucier un instant de savoir si elle avait tort ou raison.

La résistance héroïque de Lisa s'était effondrée au moment même où Tina s'était penchée pour déposer ses sous-vêtements sur le lit : le pan de la serviette nouée au-dessus de sa poitrine s'était alors écarté pour dévoiler furtivement la rondeur d'une fesse divinement sculptée. La jolie surdouée n'avait rien manqué de ce formidable spectacle et une brusque décharge électrique lui avait aussitôt parcouru la nuque, lui faisant imprimer plus fort la marque de ses dents sur la gomme de son crayon. Le cœur battant, Lisa avait compris qu'il lui serait tout bonnement impossible de se concentrer sur ses probabilités tant qu'elle ne se serait pas complètement soulagée de toute la pression qu'elle sentait monter en elle depuis trop longtemps… Il s'agissait, somme toute, d'un problème de physique mille fois plus élémentaire que celui de mathématiques qu'elle tentait en vain de résoudre : il fallait laisser échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre la pression qui montait dans un récipient clos, sans quoi ce dernier finissait par exploser… Et le meilleur moyen à sa disposition d'y parvenir se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, tout frais et pomponné dans le but, justement, de servir à une telle fin. Lisa, dans un élan de pragmatisme aveugle, s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait laisser l'opportunité qui se présentait lui échapper… cédant à ses pulsions. Elle en était arrivée à un point où ses révisions pour les examens qui approchaient lui paraissaient infiniment secondaires…

Lisa n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de sa colocataire. Elle se moquait bien du rendez‑vous que celle-ci avait pris pour cette soirée. Après tout, pourquoi l'espèce d'imbécile sorti de nulle part avec lequel Tina avait décidé de sortir serait-il le seul à avoir la chance de profiter d'elle ce soir ?... Elle en avait plus besoin que lui. Elle était mieux placée que lui pour le réclamer. Elle ne la laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir été satisfaite, de toute manière. Elle refermait déjà sur elle son étreinte à la fois cajoleuse et possessive, collait son visage contre la soyeuse chevelure encore humide, baignant dans ses effluves d'une exotique et déroutante suavité. Et ses lèvres tremblantes se perdaient dans son cou, l'inondant de baisers avec une passion tout juste contenue…

Tina gloussait doucement sans s'offusquer, bien qu'elle fût quelque peu embêtée par ce soudain élan d'affection qui risquait fort de la mettre en retard ! Elle serra toutefois les jambes en sentant la main de Lisa remonter entre ses cuisses, ne cachant rien de son intention de violer cette intimité que la séduisante naïade préférait soustraire à son atteinte… Et elle eut fort à faire pour résister à la jambe que Lisa tentait de passer entre ses cuisses pour les forcer à s'écarter ! Finalement, échoués sur le lisse sommet de son mont de Vénus, les doigts de Lisa, fourbes serpents à l'habileté féerique, firent de leur mieux pour la convaincre, pour tromper sa vigilance et mettre à bas cette contrariante résistance…

Tina était entièrement épilée, car elle adorait sentir la langue des garçons qui se penchaient entre ses cuisses glisser sans à-coups sur toute la surface de son pénil. Lisa s'épilait également, afin de ne pas être embarrassée au moment de se changer dans les vestiaires de son équipe de volley‑ball, mais elle conservait cependant un petit duvet touffu et fort doux au toucher, dont la forme évoquait un peu celle d'une jolie coquille Saint-Jacques. Tina frémit à son souvenir tandis qu'elle se remémorait aussi l'odeur qu'elle pouvait humer à cet endroit, bien différente de celle des garçons…

Se sentant dangereusement céder à ses avances, Tina tenta de se contorsionner pour échapper aux bras de son amie. Mais Lisa la retint, égoïste comme il pouvait parfois lui arriver de l'être, et se colla de nouveau tout contre elle, un bras étroitement serré autour de sa taille. A travers le tissu du chemisier que Lisa portait, Tina put sentir ses seins enflés par l'excitation, et ce contact la fit tressaillir comme si les deux mamelons dardés dans son dos avaient été des électrodes déchargeant du deux cent vingt volts. Bien malgré elle, ses propres tétons se mirent à grossir et durcir… plaisante érection sensationnelle d'érotisme… Prise d'un déroutant tournis, Tina serra davantage encore les jambes, bien moins, désormais et à sa grande honte, pour tenir la main de sa colocataire à l'écart que pour frotter langoureusement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, son bas-ventre soudainement en proie à une irrépressible bouffée de chaleur.

A la fois amusée et contrariée par la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait, Tina ne songea pas un instant à en vouloir à Lisa. Elle ne faisait après tout que récolter ce qu'elle‑même avait semé…

La première fois que les deux étudiantes s'étaient offertes l'une à l'autre, cela avait été à l'initiative de Tina, à la suite d'une soirée dans leur chambre qu'elle avait convaincue Lisa, non sans mal, d'arroser assez copieusement. Pour l'aider à se changer les idées, avait-elle insisté. Sans doute elle-même emportée par tout ce qu'elle avait bu, Tina, qui songeait depuis longtemps qu'il devait être difficile, pour une fille aussi accaparée par les études que Lisa, d'assouvir ses pulsions naturelles de manière satisfaisante, s'était dit que cela lui ferait vraiment du bien de se lâcher complètement, pour une fois, et chaleureusement proposée de l'y aider. L'étonnant émoustillement qu'elle avait ressenti à cette idée de donner de sa propre personne dans ce but fut même l'une des rares choses qui se grava de manière indélébile dans sa mémoire, malgré la torpeur du lendemain due à l'alcool. Tina s'était donc mise à lui faire des avances, invitant sa colocataire à s'adonner avec elle à de troublants jeux sensuels, infiniment curieuse de voir jusqu'où cela les mènerait… Même fin saoule, Lisa s'était d'abord montrée farouchement réticente. Tina avait néanmoins réussi à la faire céder au bout de quatre baisers volés… Et les découvertes, progressives, encore hésitantes, qu'elles avaient alors faites arrivaient à les faire frissonner aujourd'hui encore lorsqu'elles se rappelaient à elles en bribes de souvenirs cotonneux…

Lisa avait été sa première fille. Et demeurait la seule. Cette nuit avec elle avait été un moment unique dont elle ne gardait, forcément, à cause de l'alcool, que des souvenirs épars et confus… mais qui restait chère à son cœur, quand bien même sa relation indubitablement proche mais purement amicale avec sa colocataire en était demeurée parfaitement inchangée.

Elles avaient tout de même été toutes deux bien surprises et saisies d'un embarras immense au moment du réveil, tard dans la matinée du lendemain, lorsqu'elles s'étaient, sans tout de suite ni vraiment tout à fait comprendre pourquoi, retrouvées nues dans le même lit au milieu de leurs vêtements déchirés ! Mais elles s'en étaient remises très vite. Lisa en s'absorbant comme à son habitude dans le travail, et Tina par sa nature foncièrement optimiste et insouciante. Cet événement dont elles ne se souvenaient toutes deux presque que comme d'un rêve n'avait eu aucune véritable incidence sur elles. Peut-être n'avait-il même juste fait que renforcer leur mutuelle complicité.

Pour la deuxième fois, elles ne l'avaient pas fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. A bien des égards, c'était donc un peu leur véritable première fois.

Tina était rentrée, assez tard, d'un de ses rendez-vous, trouvant sa colocataire encore plongée sous des montagnes de travail. Une situation assez banale depuis qu'elles vivaient sous le même toit, en fait.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? avait demandé Lisa sans immédiatement lever les yeux de ses livres.

– Assez, oui. Sauf que je ne suis pas encore vraiment rassasiée… La prochaine fois, ce serait bien qu'il m'emmène ailleurs que dans la maison de ses parents !

– J'suis là, moi » avait observé Lisa en ôtant ses lunettes pour alors tourner son regard vers sa colocataire.

Le ton de sa proposition s'était simplement voulu plaisantin. Presque un peu réprobateur. Pourtant, adossée contre la porte, Tina l'avait alors fixée avec insistance à travers la pénombre de la pièce que n'éclaircissait que la puissante lampe de bureau, le souffle soudain haletant. Revisitant alors elle aussi, sans davantage le vouloir que sa colocataire, les réminiscences presque oubliées et pourtant étrangement hypnotiques de leur première nuit de folie, Lisa avait soudain réalisé la faim, grossie à force d'être réprimée, qui l'animait elle-même. Il n'avait pas fallu une seconde de plus pour qu'elles se jetassent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour l'assouvir ensemble. Et cette fois-là, elles n'avaient ressenti aucune honte à se réveiller dans le même lit, et les choses avaient ensuite repris leur cours normal. Non pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais simplement comme si cela n'avait eu aucune importance susceptible de changer la nature de leur amitié.

Elles avaient ainsi reproduit quelques fois cette expérience, dans le seul but parfaitement assumé d'assouvir leurs appétits respectifs. Tina ne prenait pas davantage au sérieux cet aspect aussi particulier que ponctuel de sa relation avec Lisa que les passades qu'elle se plaisait à enchaîner. Avide de profiter de sa jeunesse, de papillonner, libertine, en toute liberté, elle n'était absolument pas à la recherche d'une branche où se poser, quand bien même elle reconnaissait volontiers que Lisa n'aurait pas du tout été, à ce propos, le plus mauvais des choix. Quant à Lisa… D'accord, elle ne voyait guère d'intérêt aux aventures sans lendemain qui ne lui avaient jamais laissé qu'un amer goût d'inachevé. Mais avec Tina, c'était très différent, ça ne lui donnait jamais ce sentiment sans doute parce que sa relation avec elle, précieuse, continuait de se poursuivre au-delà de ces nuits de plaisir, telle qu'elle avait toujours été, identique. Avec elle, elle prenait ces troubles instants comme de simples parenthèses de fabuleux oubli avant que les rigueurs de sa vie d'étudiante assidue, sans doute trop monotone, ne reprennent leurs droits. Puisque ses études ne lui laissaient pas le temps de tomber amoureuse, Lisa assumait parfaitement de ne considérer ces instants qu'avec un tel pragmatisme, quand bien même la froideur avec laquelle ce trait de son caractère se manifestait habituellement s'évaporait entre les bras de Tina.

Cependant, si, entre elles, l'envie n'était jamais que soudaine autant que passagère, elle se faisait tenace tant qu'elle demeurait inapaisée. Et tous ces indécents souvenirs n'aidaient décidément pas Tina à se défaire de l'étreinte impérieuse de sa colocataire ! La lutteuse en herbe savait qu'elle ne pourrait longtemps repousser ses avances car elle était elle-même, ce soir, d'humeur coquine, amplement émoustillée par la perspective de la nuit de plaisirs qu'elle avait concoctée avec son éphémère compagnon auquel tentait, sinon de se substituer, au moins de s'ajouter son adorable colocataire… D'ordinaire, Lisa ne passait pas pour être une grande séductrice… Elle savait pourtant se faire diablement irrésistible, lorsqu'elle le voulait… Presque impuissante, Tina ne pouvait que constater la manière très positive dont elle commençait déjà à réagir aux grivoises suggestions de son amie. Dépravée, admonesta‑t‑elle pour elle-même…

Le souffle brûlant de Lisa s'engouffra dans son oreille et Tina fit de son mieux pour réprimer un gémissement, refusant de dévoiler ses faiblesses à son amie qui les connaissait déjà pourtant par cœur.

« Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je vais te faire, chuchota Lisa d'une voix provocante qui, si elle ne lui était pas habituelle, lui allait néanmoins à ravir. Des trucs que ton imbécile de rencard n'oserait même pas imaginer ! »

Tina savait que son amie ne lui faisait pas là de vaines promesses. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir de quoi elle était capable, pour savoir que sous ses dehors d'étudiante bien sage, Lisa avait en réalité un appétit sexuel au moins aussi dévorant que le sien. Tina ne comprenait juste pas comment elle arrivait à le réprimer !

Renonçant temporairement à conquérir l'entrejambe de Tina que cette dernière continuait farouchement de protéger, tâchant de se montrer plus patiente, Lisa assaillit de ses deux mains le ventre et le plexus solaire dont sa colocataire n'avait songé à garnir les défenses. Les doigts de Tina qui agrippèrent alors les siens pour tenter de les retenir n'y changèrent absolument rien ils ne manquaient que trop de conviction. Sentir la résistance de Tina s'affaiblir si facilement, fondre comme neige au Soleil sous l'ardeur des doigts qui pinçaient, mordaient, torturaient doucettement la peau de pêche tant convoitée sous laquelle se percevait l'incroyable fermeté de puissants muscles abdominaux, réjouit profondément la perfide Lisa dont la langue, au même instant, s'insinuait subrepticement dans le creux de la nuque de son amie. Au moment où un pur frisson de bien-être traversa comme un foudroiement son épine dorsale, Tina sentit un doigt de Lisa se faufiler délicatement dans l'étroit gouffre de son nombril et rauqua, incapable de contenir une vive émotion. Visiblement réjouie, son amie la baisa alors de ses lèvres caressantes dans l'arrière du cou, juste à la racine de ses cheveux, inondant aussitôt son visage de chaleur…

« Arrête ça, supplia d'une voix presque gémissante une Tina qui essayait tant bien que mal de résister au plaisant engourdissement qui s'emparait de tous ses membres, tu vas me couper l'envie !

– Tu parles ! ricana Lisa avec dédain. Toi et moi savons très bien qu'après que je te sois passée dessus, tu auras encore assez d'énergie pour le lessiver, ton rencard ! »

Elle ajouta, un sourire carnassier retroussant ses lèvres pulpeuses :

« Le pauvre, il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend… Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas ma part !

– Tu vas me mettre en retard…

– Et alors ? C'est ça qu'ils aiment, non ? Que les filles les fassent poireauter ! »

Tina comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter. Elle ne se sentait pas seulement reculer, pas à pas, face à la volonté de Lisa : elle ne pouvait également presque plus rien faire pour endiguer ses propres désirs qui, éveillés par ses projets pour la soirée et maintenant avivés par les attouchements de son obstiné soupirant féminin, se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à lutter. Ce que Lisa attendait si égoïstement d'elle, Tina le voulait aussi elle ne ferait que perdre son temps à continuer de le nier.

Obéissant enfin aux suppliques de sa colocataire, Tina tourna juste assez la tête pour pouvoir aussitôt l'embrasser. Leurs bouches, tant avides l'une que l'autre, se dévorèrent ainsi longuement, avec passion, avec force sécrétions de salive et emmêlements savoureux de leurs deux langues réjouies, comblées, émerveillées de se retrouver après si longtemps, tandis que leurs deux corps se raidissaient l'un contre l'autre, électrisés, saisis du même irrépressible frisson de volupté. Lorsque leurs bouches s'arrachèrent enfin l'une de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes avaient le souffle court et se contemplaient fixement avec une envie déchirante.

« Seulement tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire transpirer, prévint Tina dans un ultime sursaut d'attention envers le garçon qui l'attendait ce soir. Je viens juste de prendre une douche !

– Au contraire ! objecta Lisa. La sueur est chargée de phéromones, c'est l'idéal pour attirer les mecs !

– Et après je me demande pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas de copain… » déplora Tina en secouant la tête.

Lisa interrompit ce mouvement en la saisissant par le menton, resta un moment sans rien faire afin de laisser ses soyeux cheveux auburn continuer de se balancer autour de son beau visage de porcelaine. Tina souriait, un peu moqueuse. Mais elle se retourna ensuite vers son amie pour se blottir dans ses bras avec docilité. Leurs corps aux courbes affolantes se pressèrent impatiemment l'un contre l'autre et elles n'attendirent pas un instant de plus avant de s'embrasser encore, plus longuement et plus langoureusement encore, amplifiant à chaque caresse de leurs lèvres enfiévrées la force du désir qui se faisait inéluctablement souverain de tout leur corps. Ses jambes devenues flageolantes, Lisa attira avec elle Tina sur le lit où elles s'allongèrent l'une sur l'autre, plus à l'aise pour continuer de se perdre dans ce baiser dont la chaleur s'immisçait déjà jusque dans les plus secrètes profondeurs de leur chair, se faisant torride, et les entraînait sans retour possible sur les tortueux chemins de la perdition, de la démence et de la luxure…

Profitant de sa position dominante au-dessus de Lisa, Tina se défit brusquement de ses bras qui l'entouraient pour commencer à l'explorer à son tour avec un empressement qu'elle avait quelque mal à contenir. Elle se satisfit néanmoins de la résistance acharnée des vêtements que portait encore la studieuse étudiante qui ne faisait en réalité, tout en les contrariant, qu'attiser ses concupiscentes ambitions. Mais Lisa ne se laissa pas longtemps faire, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille. Elle tenait à garder le contrôle sur sa colocataire et entreprit pour ce faire d'inverser leurs positions respectives. Peu encline à s'incliner, Tina résista, contre-attaqua, feinta pour mieux surprendre, et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt toutes les deux, malgré l'étroitesse du lit qui les hébergeait, à se rouler ensemble sur ce dernier comme des chatons dans l'herbe, feulant, miaulant et s'agrippant, toutes griffes dehors, dans leur irrésistible soif de jouer…

Lisa parvint enfin à prendre définitivement le dessus sur Tina et, le buste redressé, contempla d'un air satisfait la lutteuse vaincue qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras au milieu des draps maintenant complètement défaits de son propre lit. Totale et amère défaite, songea Lisa, un peu peinée pour elle, mais loin de l'être assez pour que l'allégresse de cette indiscutable victoire ne se fasse extrêmement grisante…

Le sourire toutefois sournois de Tina ne lui fit comprendre que trop tard qu'elle avait été dupée ! La main de sa jolie colocataire se referma subitement sur son entrejambe, sous sa jupe froissée et à moitié relevée par tous leurs ébats, lui coupa le souffle et la fit tant tressaillir, s'ébranler sur ses appuis, que Lisa se retrouva totalement impuissante tandis que Tina la repoussait un peu pour pouvoir lui enlever très précautionneusement sa petite culotte. La lutteuse en herbe ne manqua en un aucun cas de se gausser de l'état lamentable dans lequel elle découvrit cette dernière. Alors piquée au vif, Lisa la lui arracha brutalement des mains avant de la jeter au loin sur le sol. Elle ne parvint cependant à s'offusquer que beaucoup moins, transie d'un plaisir aussi soudain que despotique qui lui fit fermer les yeux et la fit se cambrer et soupirer, lorsque les doigts de Tina, plus curieux que jamais, vinrent s'enquérir de l'état de l'intimité que ce sous‑vêtement complètement détrempé avait habillé…

Tina tâtonnait, partie explorer en aveugle la fleur de son amie. Elle ne fut guère surprise de la découvrir éclose, ses pétales ouverts et poisseux, enduits de sucs odorants : la petite cochonne ! A l'état dans lequel elle la trouvait, Tina ne doutait absolument plus que l'appétit de Lisa la tenaillait depuis pas mal de temps ! Certitude qui ne se trouva que plus de poids encore au moment où, alors que l'index inquisiteur de Tina, intrépide conquistador qui faisait fi de la tropicale touffeur de son nouveau monde, qu'il était venu durablement investir, s'insinuait entre les rebords moites de sa vulve, Lisa se mit à frissonner de tout son corps comme si son amie venait de déverser le feu liquide des entrailles de la Terre dans ses veines.

C'était bien beau de se donner corps et âme à ses études… seulement de temps à autres, le corps avait besoin d'un peu plus que cela pour se sentir à l'aise ! Mais qu'elle ne se fasse plus aucun souci : Tina allait lui donner tout le réconfort dont elle avait si désespérément besoin…

De sa main libre, subrepticement, sans cesser un instant d'explorer avec une minutie savante et mesurée l'érogène féminité, Tina déboutonna à moitié le chemisier de Lisa et dégagea bientôt, avec une infinie délicatesse, ses seins par l'ouverture. Elle porta directement à sa bouche l'un des mamelons couleur chocolat, douloureusement enflés, avant d'emprisonner l'autre entre son pouce et son index qui se mirent à le pincer avec une plaisante et insistante ardeur tandis que sa paume effleurait avec plus de douceur, créant un étourdissant contraste, la base du même sein. S'ils n'étaient pas, de peu, aussi imposants que les siens, les seins de Lisa n'en étaient certainement pas moins soyeux, souplement rebondis et savoureux… Pourquoi nier qu'elle aimait s'en délecter ? Qu'elle aimait croquer, aspirer dans sa bouche affamée, chatouiller du bout de ses doigts hardis les petits tétons insolents qui avaient sur elle l'effet tentateur d'une succulente friandise à la saveur douce-amère ?

Momentanément déboussolée, propulsée en un battement de cœur vers des sommets de plaisir d'autant plus vertigineux qu'ils n'étaient que trop rarement visités, Lisa ne parvint qu'à s'abandonner complètement aux bienfaits que lui prodiguait aussi habilement que chaleureusement sa tendre colocataire. Le contentement presque égoïste qui l'envahissait enfin… comment avait‑elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait s'en passer et continuer tranquillement à résoudre son maudit problème de probabilités ?... Dans le même soupir d'aise, Lisa évacua à la fois son immense frustration et tout sentiment de culpabilité. Oh oui, c'était de cela dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre les idées en place : de laisser ce bonheur indicible lui vider complètement la tête pour pouvoir ensuite tout y ranger à nouveau convenablement. C'était un peu comme défragmenter le disque dur d'un ordinateur, en fait, si ce n'était que là, l'opération, si longue fût-elle, n'était d'un bout à l'autre qu'un véritable délice… On ne le répéterait jamais assez : il faut régulièrement procéder à une défragmentation de ses disques durs afin de maintenir les performances de la machine… Ah, pourvu que personne ne vienne jamais à inventer de disque dur ne nécessitant aucune défragmentation ! Peu à peu, Lisa se sentait dériver dans une torpeur ouatée qui étouffait sa perception du monde extérieur en aiguisant toutefois celle des sensations oniriques que Tina distillait en elle par ses gestes et ses attentions aussi aimants que soigneux.

Cependant, s'il l'avait surprise un instant par son intensité, un tel plaisir ne suffirait à endormir sa passion. D'ailleurs, il ne saurait être complet sans une totale réciprocité. Et Lisa commençait justement de mourir d'envie de profiter à son tour des superbes seins de son amie qui éveillaient en elle, à vrai dire depuis le début, une irrésistible convoitise. Convoitise qui se faisait à présent plus forte que le bien-être que lui procurait Tina. Fini de se laisser dorloter : le temps était venu de reprendre les choses en main !

Lisa se libéra alors de l'emprise de sa colocataire et se redressa vivement pour ôter ce qu'il lui restait encore de vêtements, qui ne servaient maintenant plus à grand‑chose d'autre qu'à la gêner. Tina se tint tranquille, immobile, occupée à la contempler avec patience de tout son regard, embrassant sans retenue la beauté ineffable et sauvage qui se révélait désormais complètement à elle. A présent totalement nue, emplie alors d'un étrange et vertigineux sentiment de liberté, la jeune perfectionniste se perdit elle aussi un instant dans la contemplation de la belle dissipée qui, juste sous son corps, se trouvait tout offerte à elle, le visage illuminé d'un air éternellement malicieux.

Elles s'échangèrent ainsi un bref regard de connivence qui en dit pourtant long sur leur complicité grâce à laquelle, de toute évidence, chacune d'elle ne pouvait considérer ces instants d'égarement avec sa meilleure amie que comme un simple jeu ne prêtant aucunement à d'autres conséquences que l'éblouissant plaisir de la chair, la satisfaction pleine et entière de leurs sens et de leurs juvéniles appétits. Nul embarras, nulle culpabilité, mais aussi nul autre sentiment d'attache que l'amitié déjà si longue et surtout si chère à leurs cœurs ensemble, elles ne faisaient que retomber en enfance, baignant dans une confiance mutuelle, une ambiance à la fois sereine et pleine de gamine espièglerie qui ne les poussait qu'à se partager, fût-ce pour un instant, leurs désirs les plus inavouables. Le baiser voluptueusement interminable qui succéda bientôt à cet échange de regards ne fut qu'une expression plus forte encore de cette précieuse complicité qui les liait, et leurs langues lascives s'étreignirent alors aussi fermement que ne le faisaient à cet instant leurs bras.

Mais l'appétit de Lisa pour la poitrine de son amie ne s'était pas tari, loin de là ! Elle n'en demeura pas plus longtemps distraite et porta le regard à ces énormes et sublimes seins, blancs et ronds comme d'appétissantes miches de pain. Elle retint encore, difficilement, sa faim, songeant un instant, non sans une insolente excitation, aux doigts et à la bouche de tous ces garçons qui avaient dû eux aussi jouer avec cette sublime poitrine. Quelques-uns de ceux‑là étaient peut‑être même allés jusqu'à resserrer ce formidable étau, qui mêlait la fermeté de son étreinte à la douceur la plus voluptueuse, sur leur vigoureuse virilité afin de venir, après une longue, furieuse et sensuelle chorégraphie, déchaîner la fièvre de leur exultation sur le visage de Tina qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer tout aussi effrontément ricaneur en pareille circonstance qu'elle le voyait à présent… Et ç'aurait été une idée parfaitement excellente, avec sa poitrine de rêve presque spécialement taillée pour offrir ce genre d'exquises gâteries dont on ne saurait que raffoler ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que, si Lisa avait été dotée du même appendice que ces garçons entre les cuisses, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion sans hésiter !

Excitée par tous ces fantasmes, la jolie surdouée se rua alors à l'assaut de ce giron aux rondeurs parfaites qu'elle ne pouvait à présent plus regarder sans en éprouver des vertiges. Elle voulait plus que tout sentir rouler ces mamelons arrogants sous sa langue et pétrir entre ses doigts fébriles cette chair élastique et délicieuse… Enfouir son visage entre ces somptueuses dunes de douceur, mordre à pleines dents, se régaler de ces fabuleux atours féminins au charme si stupéfiant qu'il avait le pouvoir de corrompre y compris son cœur d'étudiante innocente et pure !... Quelquefois, elle ne le confesserait jamais, lorsque les deux amies marchaient ensemble dans les couloirs de la fac et qu'elle surprenait un garçon en train de fixer de cette manière indécente qui leur était si propre la poitrine de Tina dont il serait bien ardu de dissimuler l'attrait, si tant est que l'Aphrodite un peu allumeuse en eût le moindre souci, oui, Lisa éprouvait une immense fierté en se disant alors « Je sais quel goût ils ont, moi ! ».

Elle se trompait cependant lourdement si elle se figurait que Tina ne remarquait pas le sourire en coin qu'elle ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'arborer une brève seconde et ne comprenait rien de sa signification…

Tandis qu'elle continuait de se repaître, de dévorer, d'abuser sans vergogne, aucune, de ses seins impertinents qui n'avaient que trop enflammé ses sens, laissant ses lèvres, sa langue et ses phalanges indécentes exprimer toute l'étendue de son insondable déraison dans une symphonie de bruissements érotiques, Lisa souleva un instant les paupières et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tina qui la regardait faire, sans mot dire. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, Lisa sans laisser cependant s'échapper le mamelon qu'elle malmenait d'entre ses dents à la blancheur d'ivoire. Observant cette fois sa partenaire avec attention, Lisa se remit à s'amuser avec sa sensationnelle et moelleuse poitrine. Bouillante d'impatience, elle rêvait déjà d'entendre résonner ces gémissements étouffés qui viendraient enfin effacer le sourire narquois qui se dessinait encore sur les lèvres de Tina, comme si c'était elle, et non Lisa, qui menait encore le jeu.

La studieuse étudiante trouva cependant bien vite absolument insupportable l'imperturbable lueur d'espièglerie qu'elle voyait continuer de briller sans même un vacillement dans les beaux yeux océans de son amie tandis qu'elle lui léchait avidement la poitrine, guettant avec assiduité la moindre de ses réactions… et décida qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

La jolie surdouée dévala alors les courbes pentes de sa féminité, léchant, suçotant, mordillant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage en étirant dans son sillage de longs filets de salive luisante sur la peau délicate et blanche. Elle vint flatter le galbe amoureusement arrondi de ses hanches, titiller le ventre chaud et plat, si ferme sous un savoureux enrobage fondant de douceur, visiter l'étroite crevasse, immensément sensible, de son nombril, avant de finir sa course, tout schuss, sur le glabre pénil qu'elle honora longuement de la pointe, du plat, de la tranche de sa langue toute fébrile, ainsi que Tina l'aimait tant. Des picotements ne tardèrent pas à envahir l'abdomen de cette dernière, alanguie par les câlines attentions de sa partenaire dont les mains, accompagnant harmonieusement les suaves mouvements de sa bouche, chatouillaient à présent dans un ballet profondément érotique, tantôt aériennes, tantôt pressantes, chacune des zones érogènes à leur portée.

Ne lui avait-elle pas promis des plaisirs qui dépassaient de loin l'imagination de tous les amants qu'elle collectionnait ? Non, Lisa ne faisait jamais de vaines promesses ! Et ses propres appétits, décuplés plutôt qu'assouvis, la ramenaient maintenant à convoiter un autre attribut de sa sensuelle féminité qu'elle n'entendait désormais plus se laisser refuser…

Tina sentit son corps se mettre à fondre lorsque les doigts de l'une des mains de son amie entamèrent donc à l'improviste une visite impérieuse de son bas-ventre. En superficie, d'abord, parcourant allègrement de labyrinthiques jardins presque trop copieusement arrosés. En profondeur, ensuite, inspectant avec une minutie soucieuse, experte, une cave à l'étanchéité plus que douteuse… et qui ne paraissait, d'ailleurs, guère protégée contre les ravages des séismes qui accompagnèrent cet inflexible tour du propriétaire. C'était à son tour, maintenant, de ressentir l'appesantissement de ses muscles, l'évanescence de sa conscience qu'elle ne parvenait, par des efforts désespérés, qu'à ralentir de manière presque insignifiante, et Tina attendait, avec une impatience de moins en moins maîtrisée marquée par une respiration qui se faisait lourde et rauque, le baiser profond que Lisa déposerait bientôt, elle le savait, elle l'espérait, elle en rêvait déjà avec une large profusion de détails étourdissants d'impudeur, sur son entrecuisse parfaitement submergé de plaisir… A son tour pleinement alanguie, Tina ne put ainsi rien faire lorsque Lisa souleva sa croupe sans le moindre ménagement, écartant impudemment ses cuisses contre cette inconfortable situation qui lui faisait monter le sang à la tête, ses vaines et vides protestations moururent en éclats de rire cristallins, ses contorsions pour se débattre en provocante parade nuptiale… Les fesses de Tina reposant maintenant contre ses seins, Lisa pouvait toiser à l'envi tous les secrets de l'intimité enfin offerte à son regard gourmand, l'eau à la bouche. Elle se contenta grandement de pouvoir constater de visu que l'état de Tina n'était maintenant pas bien plus brillant que le sien ! Et ne tarda plus longtemps à s'abreuver du nectar succulent dont débordait la coupe placée juste sous ses yeux et qui lui faisait tant envie. Ses efforts pour endiguer ainsi la fâcheuse inondation ne semblèrent cependant qu'en faire redoubler la violence…

Tina ne le savait que trop bien, il ne fallait surtout pas se fier aux airs timides sous lesquels Lisa dissimulait son immense curiosité pour les choses du sexe. Elle n'avait pas encore son expérience, mais elle se révélant néanmoins être une remarquable amante, particulièrement au fait, et c'était assez normal, de toutes les subtilités du corps féminin. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant à ce que ses lèvres et sa langue, en cet instant, fissent preuve d'une telle habileté, d'un savoir-faire si assuré. Lisa savait très bien, peut-être même mieux que quiconque, comment la faire hurler de plaisir ! Les baisers enflammés qu'elle déposait en cet instant même dans le creux hypersensible entre sa vulve et le haut de ses cuisses… Les succions brusques de son clitoris embrasé de plaisir qui succédèrent à la douceur des caresses de sa langue… Les mouvements fantastiques des deux index que Lisa introduisit dans les profondeurs de son vagin et fit glisser à un rythme de plus en plus effréné l'un contre l'autre… Quel gâchis, quand même, qu'elle préférât consacrer tant du plus clair de son temps à ses insensibles livres d'école !

Le cou péniblement tendu en avant, luttant encore férocement contre l'extase qui déferlait en elle en lui crispant bras et jambes jusqu'aux doigts et aux orteils, Tina tentait désespérément de voir en détails tout ce que sa colocataire lui faisait. Elle avait plus qu'intérêt à avoir dit vrai au sujet des phéromones et de la sueur, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'être à l'heure à son rendez-vous si elle devait reprendre une douche après tout ça ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était haché, incontrôlable, et son visage, dont les traits paraissaient se tirer presque douloureusement, rougissait jusqu'à prendre la teinte d'une belle pivoine tout épanouie. Lisa, qui guettait avec impatience ce beau visage presque à la verticale du sien, se sentit alors envahie d'un enivrant sentiment de satisfaction : enfin, enfin, elle voyait commencer à y apparaître ce qu'elle avait eu tant envie d'y voir !

Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Non, il lui restait encore à porter le coup de grâce !

Refermant ses deux mains sur les fesses dures et rondes de son amie pour les écarter et les relever encore un peu, non sans prendre le temps de profiter de la délectable finesse de leur peau fermement tendue, Lisa abandonna l'appétissante fleur de son amie pour laisser sa bouche glisser, toujours collée à sa peau frémissante, le long de son périnée. Les lèvres et la langue délicate de la belle étudiante atteignirent alors le seul endroit du corps de Tina plus intime encore que ne l'était son sexe, et se remirent goulûment à butiner… Subitement terrassée par un impitoyable frisson, Tina laissa retomber sa tête contre le matelas et ferma les yeux tandis que lui échappait un feulement tout à fait ravi : trop peu de garçons avaient l'audace de lui offrir cette gourmandise alors qu'elle en était friande. Mais Lisa avait sur ces partenaires éphémères l'avantage de bien mieux la connaître.

Tina était totalement incapable de poursuivre la lutte, à présent. Elle n'était plus que l'inoffensif jouet des desiderata de sa partenaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui accorde sa libération… Et comment, d'ailleurs, souhaiter être libérée d'un tel délice ? Ces baisers humides dont l'ardeur se répercutait en d'électrisants échos jusque dans les profondeurs de tout son être… Le souffle haletant de Lisa qu'elle sentait lui brûler la peau, et jusque dans les abîmes de ses entrailles… Les sensuelles caresses de sa langue à la douceur ineffable sur les bords extrêmement sensibles de son… Non, nul ne saurait vouloir être libéré de pareil tourment ! Aussi Tina ne fut-elle qu'immensément contrariée lorsque son bourreau s'interrompit en plein office…

Lisa s'essuya lentement la bouche du revers de la main, un sourire malicieux en coin. Elle se repaissait ostensiblement, avec voracité, de l'air soumis et suppliant de Tina dont le regard lui implorait en silence de mener le divin supplice à son terme. Et Lisa n'aurait sans doute pas attendu une seconde de plus pour exécuter, cette fois jusqu'au bout, sa sentence… si une idée insensée, follement attrayante, ne lui avait pas soudain traversé l'esprit.

Abandonnant Tina à son triste sort, Lisa sortit du lit de son amie pour aller vivement se jeter à plat ventre en travers du sien, tendant le bras pour atteindre sa table de chevet. Tina tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, aussi curieuse que furieuse, et tomba ce faisant en admiration devant l'acajou luisant de ce joli petit derrière entièrement offert à sa vue et ses jambes légèrement écartées qui laissaient à peine deviner, dans les ombres qu'elles projetaient, ses plus indécents secrets. Quel dommage que ce que venait de lui faire Lisa lui laissait les jambes complètement engourdies, sans quoi elle se serait jetée sur elle pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire payer fort cher l'impudence de l'avoir délaissée de la sorte ! Réduite à attendre patiemment que son amie veuille bien lui revenir, Tina prêta attentivement l'oreille aux bruits qui lui laissaient deviner que Lisa fouillait dans l'un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait y chercher de si important.

Elle ne tarda plus longtemps à être fixée, car Lisa revint bientôt, d'un bond guilleret sur le lit, arborant triomphalement le trésor qu'elle venait de dénicher. Il s'agissait d'un petit objet de forme ovoïde et de couleur rouge sang relié, par un cordon long de quelques cinquante centimètres, à une télécommande de la même couleur et munie d'une simple molette.

« C'est donc là qu'il était ? protesta Tina qui reconnut aussitôt un objet de sa possession. L'autre jour, je l'ai cherché partout !

– Désolée, ça m'est sorti de la tête, se justifia piteusement Lisa. J'avais un coup de cafard, l'autre soir, et je m'en suis servi pour me remonter le moral…

L'autre soir qu'évoquait la jolie surdouée devait être l'un de ceux où Tina avait été absente… A l'heure actuelle, Tina aurait été prête à parier que, si elle avait alors été là, sa colocataire n'aurait eu aucune vergogne à préférer se servir d'elle pour se… remonter le moral…

Non pas qu'elle lui aurait refusé ce modeste service, cela dit…

« Tu aurais pu le remettre à sa place ! » insista-t-elle toutefois.

Lisa se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement peu encline à se repentir.

« Bof… Il n'a pas dû trop te manquer, vu comme tu collectionnes les modèles sans piles ! »

La pique vexa la jolie nymphe aux cheveux auburn.

« Eh, si tu veux un copain, tu n'as qu'à t'en chercher un au lieu de piquer mes jouets ! riposta-t-elle.

– Contrairement à une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas, je bosse, moi… Je n'ai pas le temps de courir les bars mal famés !

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me dire que tu m'empruntes des tucs ! »

La dispute prit cependant fin sitôt que Lisa releva de nouveau la croupe de son amie pour accéder encore à ses plus intimes secrets. Elle tenait entre deux de ses doigts le petit œuf rouge sang, une couleur qu'elle appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour la force des contradictions qu'elle véhiculait, et l'approcha sans attendre de la vulve impatiente de son amie. Les teintes rouge grenat que prenait justement cette partie de l'anatomie de Tina qui se gorgeait d'un sang bouillant sous l'effet du désir étaient absolument fascinantes. Ne se mariaient-elles pas à ravir avec la couleur du jouet que Lisa, tout sourire, s'amusait maintenant à glisser tout doucement entre les replis à la sensibilité exacerbée de sa féminité ?... Le sexe de Tina, juste sous ses yeux, était béant, débordant, palpitant de vive impatience… Lisa se demanda combien de temps elle saurait résister à ces muettes mais pourtant trop assourdissantes suppliques. Elle était elle‑même si excitée que ses doigts en tremblaient, ce qui ne faisait, d'ailleurs, qu'en rajouter à l'insoutenable tourment de son amie.

« A vrai dire, te connaissant, je me demande comment tu arrives à te satisfaire d'un si petit truc ! remarqua soudain Lisa en parlant du jouet qu'elle faisait à présent lentement rouler entre les petites lèvres détrempées de l'adorable victime consentante de ses concupiscences.

– Il suffit d'être un peu imaginative dans la façon de s'en servir ! répliqua cette dernière dans un souffle enroué.

– Ca tombe rien, je crois que j'ai justement une bonne idée à te soumettre ! »

Retirant vivement du carmin écrin le petit œuf qu'elle jugeait avoir suffisamment enduit des surabondantes sécrétions de Tina pour l'usage qu'elle comptait en faire depuis le début, Lisa approcha bientôt l'extrémité qui n'était pas reliée au fil du bord de l'étroit orifice qu'elle avait elle-même, peu de temps auparavant, par l'assiduité de ses baisers emplis de passion, soigneusement dilaté et humecté. Le maintenant fermement entre son pouce et son index, elle se servit de légers et plaisants mouvements circulaires pour aider le jouet à se frayer en douceur un chemin vers les abysses qui se trouvaient au-delà de l'ouverture, ne le poussant plus, au dernier instant, que d'un seul doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par être totalement englouti… Tina, estomaquée par la folle allégresse que lui procura cette bien délicate intrusion, poussa un cri éteint. Elle eut tout de même la force de railler une dernière fois :

« Si… si tu crois que je n'ai jamais fait ça toute seule !... Ah, oui, plus profond !... »

Le doigt de Lisa venait subitement de s'introduire à son tour par l'intime entrée, enfouissant lentement le petit œuf dans son ventre aussi profondément qu'il le put. La studieuse étudiante marqua un temps d'arrêt, se délectant de laisser ainsi la pauvre Tina suspendue au moindre de ses gestes, de ses regards… Puis, de sa main libre, Lisa prit la télécommande et tourna lentement la molette, un cran après l'autre… L'engin enfoui dans ses entrailles se mit aussitôt à vibrer, de plus en plus fort, emplissant une Tina déjà plus que fébrile d'irrépressibles grelottements. Alors qu'elle sentait ces fulgurantes vibrations envahir son bas‑ventre, se mettre à résonner au cœur même de sa moelle épinière pour remonter ainsi tout le long de son corps, Tina s'agrippait aux draps de son lit, les dents serrées, secouée, contorsionnée par une indescriptible extase qui la laissait totalement exsangue, incapable, même, la gorge complètement nouée, de crier. Lisa n'avait pourtant pas poussé les vibrations du petit œuf au maximum de leur intensité, se réservant pour plus tard l'absolu plaisir d'accroître encore la sublime détresse de sa partenaire… pourtant son corps lui paraissait déjà sur le point de se déchirer de l'intérieur, de se briser sous l'effet de ces incoercibles tremblements, comme le plus fragile des cristaux. Il lui semblait sentir le moindre de ses os se mettre à osciller sur la même note vertigineuse, harmonie somptueuse de souffrance et de jouissance inextricablement mêlées…

Avant de le retirer, et tandis que sa langue vorace s'enfouissait encore entre les petites lèvres bien offertes, Lisa se mit à agiter son doigt à l'intérieur de Tina, à le remuer avec de plus en plus d'amplitude… De sa main libre, la studieuse étudiante caressait allègrement son propre sexe, complètement emportée par l'afflux torrentiel du désir.

Bientôt, il lui fut à son tour impossible de contenir ce flot intarissable. Il ne lui suffisait plus, maintenant, de torturer à sa guise la belle Tina : Lisa ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de la rejoindre dans son martyre. Elle allongea brusquement la belle Aphrodite et la mit un peu sur son flanc droit pour relever et plier sa jambe gauche. Elle enjamba ensuite l'autre cuisse et amena son bassin tout contre celui de Tina, soudant étroitement, dans une impudique et néanmoins gracieuse projection de ses hanches déliées, leurs deux sexes détrempés. Les deux étudiantes lâchèrent un cri à l'unisson, chantant ensemble le bonheur inouï de ne faire enfin qu'une. A son tour transie par les vibrations du petit œuf qu'elle sentait remonter à travers la chair de Tina jusque dans son propre bas-ventre pour le torturer de violents, plaisants et pénétrants chatouillis, Lisa se mit aussitôt à aller et venir contre sa déesse aux cheveux auburn avec un rythme d'emblée effréné, ses doigts tremblotants peinant à tourner la molette de la télécommande jusqu'au tout dernier cran, celui qui, une fois atteint, leur fit emplir à l'en faire craquer la petite chambre d'étudiantes de leurs hurlements de plaisir. Malgré ses membres engourdis, son exténuement, Tina suivit aveuglément le rythme de sa partenaire, avide, assoiffée, affamée d'elle. Des vagues de plaisir intenses les submergeaient, sauvages déferlantes qui les entraînaient ensemble au large pour les y noyer impitoyablement tandis que de sonores et lubriques bruits de succions s'élevaient de leurs deux sexes poisseux, englués, et envahissaient à leur tour la pièce, comme leurs oreilles gagnées par l'afflux d'un sang qui battait avec fureur, faisant un grand ménage dans leurs esprits embrumés.

Tina ne songeait plus un instant au garçon qu'elle avait invité pour la soirée, Lisa pas une seconde à ses révisions qui l'avait tenue occupée pendant tant de si mornes jours. Il n'y avait plus que la fusion, sublime, incomparable, de leurs deux corps, de leurs deux êtres. L'oubli délicieux, le clair néant qui les éblouissait, la fournaise dévorante qui les fondait ensemble en un seul être tyrannisé de plaisir, déchiré, lacéré, meurtri… enfin pleinement assouvi…

Sur le sommet nu du mont de Vénus de Tina, la belle Aphrodite secouée de brusques spasmes incontrôlables qui naissaient dans son ventre pour se répercuter en s'amplifiant en échos infinis jusqu'aux plus petites ramifications de son système nerveux, ruissela l'ardent torrent des sécrétions de Lisa tandis qu'elles s'amalgamaient toutes deux dans les célestes nuées de l'orgasme, figées un bref instant dans le fabuleux sanctuaire d'une insondable éternité.

Le cœur encore battant, Lisa tomba lourdement à côté de son amie, manquant de lui écraser le bras droit. Elle pantelait, encore tout étourdie, plus heureuse que jamais, et eut tout juste la présence d'esprit d'éteindre le jouet de Tina avant qu'il ne consomme, désormais inutilement, toutes ses piles ! Lisa sourit en prêtant pour la première fois attention au voile de sueur qui nimbait le corps nu et magnifique de sa divine colocataire également enveloppé de cette odeur douceâtre qui succédait habituellement à l'effort. Par sa faute, cela ne faisait aucun doute elle ne ressentit cependant aucune honte à l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être fichu sa soirée en l'air !

Alors que leurs désirs s'étaient pourtant vus combler bien au-delà de leurs mutuelles espérances, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de se caresser l'une l'autre avec affection, échangeant de temps à autre un tendre baiser ou deux. Elles se regardaient en souriant, paisibles, se communiquant sans mot dire l'ineffable bien-être dans lequel elles baignaient ensemble, leur éternelle et joyeuse complicité brillant ardemment dans leurs beaux yeux. Du bout de ses doigts, Lisa écarta délicatement une mèche des cheveux en bataille de Tina qui lui tombait en travers du visage et masquait un de ses magnifiques yeux bleus…

De toutes les personnes vivant sur le campus de cette université, Lisa était sans doute la seule à savoir que le bel auburn des cheveux de son amie n'était en fait pas leur couleur naturelle. En réalité, Tina était aussi blonde qu'un champ de blé mûr. Mais depuis le début de son adolescence, en rébellion contre son père qu'elle jugeait bien trop envahissant, l'énergique enfant teignait sa chevelure de cette couleur afin de dissimuler leur ressemblance. Et se réjouissait à vrai dire beaucoup que cela contrariât son père si furieusement ! Que de souvenirs, heureux ou simplement drôles, cela ramena subitement à l'esprit de Lisa…

« On peut dire que tu t'es bien amusée avec moi, ce soir, ma petite gourmandise en chocolat » susurra alors Tina avec un sourire malicieux.

A ce compliment plutôt imagé, Lisa poussa un petit gloussement de joie, et ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie d'y répondre par un chaste baiser, le bout de ses lèvres venant à peine effleurer, comme un souffle léger mais ineffablement bienfaisant, l'une de ses commissures… Quand elle rouvrit les yeux juste après, Tina parut subitement interpellée et se dressa avec la détente d'un ressort sur un coude afin de porter son regard au-dessus du visage allongé de Lisa, faisant dans le même mouvement joliment balancer ses seins lourds et généreux.

« Déjà cette heure-là ! » explosa aussitôt la belle après avoir lu les chiffres qu'indiquait l'horloge digitale posée sur sa table de chevet.

En un éclair, Tina se trouva assise au bord de son lit, tâchant assez vainement de lisser ses cheveux en bataille et d'essuyer son corps en nage.

« Bon sang, tu m'as mise dans un de ces états ! déplorait-elle sans vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais je crois que ça peut encore le faire. Ce sera tant pis pour le film, mais si je me dépêche, j'arriverai à ne pas être trop en retard ! »

Tina savait bien, en toute lucidité, l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes. Ce n'était absolument pas prétentieux de sa part de songer que son rencard l'aurait attendue, même si longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer le plus vite possible, et tout ne serait pas perdu !

Elle n'avait certes pas projeté que sa soirée se révélerait si mouvementée… mais elle n'en était que plus heureuse. Quelquefois, ce hasard en lequel Lisa ne croyait pas faisait bien les choses !

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Lisa la regarder s'agiter. Arracher le petit œuf de ses entrailles en tirant sans ménagement sur son fil pour s'en débarrasser, se lamenter de l'état de ses sous-vêtements que les deux amies avaient impitoyablement écrasés au cours de leurs ébats, pester sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour retrouver un état à peu près convenable et sur son principe bafoué de ne jamais poser de lapins… Après ce qu'elles venaient toutes deux de vivre, Tina en redemandait encore ! Elle avait beau connaître son amie par cœur, cette insatiable voracité ne manquerait décidément jamais de la surprendre !... Lisa, elle, songeait déjà qu'un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tant d'émotions !

Il n'avait pas du tout été dans ses intentions de la retenir auprès d'elle. Ni de chercher à ruiner sa soirée, même si leurs deux objectifs ne pouvaient qu'assez difficilement se révéler compatibles. Maintenant qu'elle réalisait que Tina allait bel et bien partir, la studieuse étudiante commença cependant à se dire qu'il était après tout dommage d'écourter de la sorte une nuit si bien entamée. Ses appétits étaient enfin repus, pour l'heure… Mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien la reprendre ! Elle ne récupérait peut-être pas son énergie à la même vitesse surhumaine que Tina, mais il aurait été de mauvaise foi de nier la vivacité de ses propres pulsions. Et surtout, deux amies comme elle avaient toujours des choses à se dire, à se raconter… Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, entre elle qui travaillait comme une forcenée et Tina qui draguait à tout bout de champ… Au fond, c'était peut-être ce dont elle avait le plus besoin afin de pouvoir se remettre plus sereinement à ses révisions : de se changer complètement les idées l'instant d'une soirée, voire d'une nuit. N'y avait-il pas rien de mieux qu'une amie pour faire cela ?

Sa main intercepta brusquement le poignet de Tina et la retint au moment où elle allait se lever. Tournant la tête vers sa chère colocataire, la belle Aphrodite lui adressa un sourire interrogateur.

« Tu pourrais aussi rester avec moi, ce soir… » proposa Lisa en essayant de paraître détachée.

Tina, qui lut dans son regard tout ce que Lisa ne lui disait pas, leva bientôt la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Et si tu m'accompagnais, plutôt ? »

Etonnée par cette proposition, Lisa se redressa sur un coude, ses yeux perplexes plongés dans les siens.

« Je suis certaine que mon rencard ne verra pas le moindre inconvénient à passer cette soirée à trois » ajouta Tina d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Lisa frissonna à cette perspective et Tina sourit, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de dégoût. Elle se réjouit grandement de voir ses yeux s'éclairer, de sentir son souffle se faire de nouveau court et d'entendre sa voix redevenue rauque lorsqu'elle répondit :

« On se prépare vite fait et on y va ! »

* * *

 **N.B. :** le problème de Monty Hall est un casse-tête probabiliste librement inspiré d'un jeu télévisé américain longtemps présenté par l'animateur Monty Hall. Son énoncé est le suivant :

\- Un candidat se trouve face à trois portes fermées. Derrière l'une de ces portes se trouve une voiture de luxe. Derrière chaque autre se trouve une chèvre.

\- L'animateur demande au candidat d'indiquer une porte de son choix.

\- L'animateur, qui sait derrière quelle porte se trouve la voiture, ouvre alors une porte qui n'est **ni** celle que le candidat a choisi **ni** celle derrière laquelle se trouve la voiture. L'ouverture de cette porte dévoile donc forcément une chèvre.

\- L'animateur demande ensuite au candidat s'il souhaite ouvrir la porte qu'il a choisi au départ ou s'il préfère changer son choix et ouvrir l'autre porte.

Quelle stratégie, entre rester sur son choix initial ou revenir dessus au moment où l'animateur le demande, a le plus de chances de faire tomber le candidat sur la voiture de luxe ?

La réponse à ce problème est que le candidat a plus de chance de trouver la voiture en changeant son choix (deux chances sur trois) qu'en le conservant (une seule chance sur trois).

Pour plus de détails sur ce problème, n'hésitez surtout pas à consulter l'article "Problème de Monty Hall" sur Wikipedia !


End file.
